Pairings You Never Though Of
by ilfreitas
Summary: Wan to play a game? Which is the wierdest pairings you ever though of? The ones that repulse you, that you never dreamt of imagining, the ones that make you say 'OH DEAR GOD IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE' ? Well, the game is all about that! Rules inside!
1. Rules

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Pairings You Never Though Of**

Hey there! So I decided to start a game! It's simple really, and it's more to test my abilities, but the results will probably be funny, so stick up to play and read!

**RULES****:**

* The game itself is simple: I give one character and three others of with you choose one. And I'll write about the first character and the most voted one. And also, I'll give you a choice of a place/object/time.

For example:

- Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail)

- Arthur Weasley / Severus Snape / Dolores Umbridge

- Clock / Forbidden Forest / Pre-Harry Era

In this case Wormtail would be the character paired with the most voted of the other three and I would include one of the other three choices (clock, forbidden forest, pre-Harry Era), the most voted one as well.

Also, the first review get the chance of suggesting another character (for this example, the first reviewer though it was funnier/weirder to write about Wormtail/Sirius Black than any of the three choices above. In that case he/she could pick it and the other reviewers can vote on that too). But **only**_ the first reviewer of that chapter_ can do that.

* It would always be an One-Shot or a drabble.

* And in the end of each one, I would announce not only the next and its options, but as well the character of the shot next to that (2 chaps ahead) so you can give ideas for the options for that character. (I will give credits, of course)

* The idea is to write about the weirdest couple possible and try to make it credible or funny at least.

* I won't repeat pairings.

* I won't write about popular pairings (that would ruin the purpose of the game).

* If, by some reason, sometimes there are more characters of the same gender than the opposite, please don't think '_Durrr, she iz homofobe hurhur'_ nor give these grammar mistakes! I am quite found to slash and I have no problems with femslash (although I haven't read/write about it yet).

* From time to time, there will be a** Special Combo Super Thing, **which I can not tell you what it is until it appears. …*insert evil laugh*

* I would like to have at least 10 votes before writting. This way there's more chances of not having ties and allows more options. So if it takes a while to post it's because of that.

So, let the game begin!

* * *

The First chapter it will be the example (Wormtail). So please choose with whom and with what, where or when it would happen!

As this will be the first chapter, and I can't give you so many options as the ones after this, I'll give five characters instead of three, which are:

- Arthur Weasley / Severus Snape / Dolores Umbridge / a Dementor / Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

The next will be about _Dudley Dursley_, give me ideas!


	2. WormtailxDementor

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Pairings You Never Though Of**

**Dementor** – 3 votes Snape – 2 votes Umbrigde – 2 votes Bellatrix – 1 vote Arthur – 1 vote

**Pre Harry Era** – 3 votes Clock/Forbidden Forest – 0 votes

**Peter Pettigrew/Dementor**

Peter cursed under his breath.

It was in times like this he wished he had never listened to Snape and Regulus back at Hogwarts.

Right now he could be with James, Lily, Sirius and Remus, but he had told them he had a mission from the Order. It was almost true, he had a mission. It just wasn't from Dumbledore.

The Dark Lord had taken great interests in his animagus ability. Besides of spying for him, Peter now also had to convince Dark Creatures to join them. In most cases, if things went wrong he could just turn into a rat and run away.

He had saved himself from a bunch of vampires in that way.

Now he had to talk with Dementors.

Yes, not the funniest way to spend the afternoon.

But he was perfect for the job. Peter didn't had that many sad memories and he felt as if he didn't deserve the happy ones. Besides, Dementors would ignore him in his rat form.

OooooooooooooO

_You came back._

"Of course I did." Wormtail closed his eyes as he felt a finger running through his cheek.

He had met the Dementors countless times now, actually, he had spent more time with them than with his friends.

The Dementors weren't that bad.

Apparently they got used to him, liked his memories, which captivated them, and his emotions intrigued them.

And they actually tried to contain their hunger to allow him to stand to be around them without crying like a baby. That was nice of them.

Peter started to like to visit them. They made him feel...welcome. Wanted. Almost loved.

They envied each other. The Dementors wanted the ability humans had for emotions, how strongly they felt them; and Peter envied how Dementors could just have happy memories. It didn't matter if it were theirs or not, there was no sad moment in their life.

They talked. Some of Peter's memories were known not for sucking them out of him, but by being told by himself. They told him things too. Selected the most precious memories they had collected and shared them with him.

One day Peter had to admit the Dementors were his friends.

The only reason the Dementors hadn't overreacted the next time they met was because they already know. Ironically, they understood emotions better than him.

And then, there was always this Dementor that touched him.

Dementors are blind, they can only sense emotions and feel by touch. They don't actually speak too, it's more like they put the words in your mind.

Peter had been surprised to find his, her, its touch gentle.

Even more surprising was when he started to crave for it.

But of course they already knew.

OooooooooooooO

**This was better in my mind. **

**And I couldn't stop thinking about Stuart (**_**The Joy of a Dementor)**_** while writing this.**

OooooooooooooO

The next chapter will be about _Dudley Dursley_ with:

- Oliver Wood (suggested by victoriam549) / Moaning Myrtle (suggested by Jeje and Sally) / Voldemort (suggested by me)

- Outside / Night / Quill

OooooooooooooO

The next will be about _Rita Seeker_, give me ideas!


	3. Dudley DurlseyxMoaning Myrtle

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Pairings You Never Though Of**

**Moaning Myrtle** – 7 votes / Voldemort – 3 votes / Oliver W. – 1 vote

**Night** – 3 votes / Outside/Quill - 2 votes

**Dudley Dursley/Moaning Myrtle**

Dudley sulked all the way to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express.

Just like his mother (although he couldn't possibly know that) he didn't know what to feel about going there.

His father said that wizards were abnormal. Freaks. Wrong.

But magic was..._magic._ Who didn't want it to be true? How could he not want to be able to do it himself? To imagine what his cousin was capable of – that _he_ wasn't – and to go to that school where he had never a chance to see before, only imagine...

It's not like he could ask Harry about it, that would be showing curiosity and interest. Envy too. That would look like a weakness.

But the truth was that more than anything he was scared. Oh so bloody scared.

You can't really blame him, his past experiences with magic weren't exactly the best.

He was afraid to see those red haired wizards who gave him that candy that made his...

He shuddered. That had happened almost a year ago and he still could feel it _grow_ and..and...

Ahem.

Well, apparently Harry had gotten himself into some tournament and families could see the final task.

Something like that.

He didn't care. What if Harry got in a lot of wizard newspapers because of it? That he could face cool things like dragons and- ... Well, it's not like it had gotten in _his_ news, he hadn't seen anything about it while watching television, had he? So it couldn't be _that_ much of a thing.

So there.

"Nonsense, all this, can't see why we have to go." His father repeated.

"What kind of image would we give if we didn't show up?" his mother said, looking through the window.

"True, true, we can't look bad in front of those freaks. We'll show them how decent people act."

Dudley wondered why didn't his father ask instead what mattered what the wizards thought of them, since they never saw them before nor they would ever see them again.

He looked at his mother and recognised the same look he had. Perhaps she wanted to go too.

Dudley dismissed it. Of course she didn't want to go, hadn't she, along with his father, always showed dislike towards magic?

Shortly after, the Candy Lady showed up, but his father didn't let him try a thing.

Nor that he wanted any of that, who knew what horrible disfiguration those candies could give him.

He couldn't figure out how anyone could _pay_ to eat those things.

The rest of the journey went as calmly as possible ...until at some point those-those _red-haired wizards_ had entered in their compartment – apparently they had decided to see who was going to see the final task.

Dudley trembled as the elder – Milly or whatever was her name – told her son, who looked like a _delinquent_, to _sit_ next to them and- and- _talk_ to them!

As if they hadn't blown up their fireplace just a few months ago!

His father was fuming and trying to tell them to _leave_ in a polite way, but apparently nothing could move those two out of there.

Dudley latter would swear to not have whined as one of them offered him some candy.

After leaving the train the Dursleys had tried to get as far away as possible from those wizards, but no such thing! Apparently both families had come for the same reason – Harry.

So the all sat on the same carriage – how it took them to the castle without horses Dudley didn't know – and got there together too, the red haireds stopping with them as the muggle family stared in awe at the castle and its grounds.

Other families were there as well, Polly had walked to some Digearly couple who was there to see their son; there was also this beautiful women with French accent, with her small husband and daughter; and a German couple, who looked...intimidating.

Dudley didn't know if he was relieved to know that England wasn't the only country with wizards – for that would make the place where he lives abnormal – or frighten that _there were even more of them._

Then an old woman appeared, introduced herself as Deputy Headmistress – Dudley forgot her name – and for some reasons she kept glaring at his father wile she lead them all inside the castle.

As they walked, Dudley couldn't help but to look in awe at the place and wondered how could _that_ be a school.

It was..._magical_.

Uh- he meant...too big. Yes, it was too big to be a school.

They entered in some chambers and that McDonald Head-something told them she and the other Head Teams – hell if he knew what that meant – were calling the champions – pff, _champions_ – and to wait a bit.

They waited a while, the gingers were talking to the Diggers and the Germans were making polite talk with the Frenchs.

Ginger tried to include Dudley and his parents in the conversation, but his father refused to do such thing.

The Dursleys stood alone and waited, avoiding everyone else.

Then three people walked in the room.

"_Mama! Papa!__ Gabrielle!_" one of them, a blonde girl who Dudley for some reason couldn't take his eyes off, ran to the Frenchs and hugged them all.

A grumpy guy with big eyebrows walked calmly with strong steps to the Germans and nodded as a greeting. They also started talking.

"Oh, Bulgarian!" his mother said, as she also tried to understand what they were saying.

Oh, so they weren't Germans after all.

The third and last one to come wasn't Harry.

It was some light brown haired student, with a big annoying smile, a year or two older than Dudley.

He went to the Diggers and hugged them.

"Where's that kid? Couldn't expect better of him, of course he'll be the last one to come, if he ever decides to show up." Vernon puffed "I say this school is too light in punishments. We shouldn't have allowed him to come here..."

"Oh, Harry?" the smiley Digger said "I think he's finishing breakfast."

"The kid's eating while we wait, even thought we travelled all morning to see him?"

"I...I can call him." He went to the door and stuck his head out "Harry, come on, they're waiting for you!"

He got in again and went to his family.

Shortly after, the door opened and there stood his cousin.

He had a uniform just like the Digger kid, except that Harry had a red and golden tie, instead of black and yellow.

He walked to them.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Hey." Dudley said, speaking for the first time since they got into King Cross.

His father grunted and Petunia nodded her head.

"I...I wasn't excepting you to come..." Harry looked down.

"Surprise!" Ginger mom beamed and kissed him on the cheek.

"You all right?" the delinquent ginger asked, shaking his hand "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

Dudley felt relieved to know that that family was one ginger down and presumed that Horntail was a kind of plant.

What else could it be?

"This is really nice of you." Harry muttered.

"Oh, we had to watch you on the last task, Harry."

"It's great being back here," the delinquent looked around "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh, yeah."

As Harry and the Gingers talked about what was or wasn't there – apparently the school was old enough to the point that Ginger mom had been there too – Dudley took a look around as his mother did the same.

Harry offered a tour and they all – well, the Dursleys and the Gingers – went outside with him.

Dudley couldn't help but to be amazed.

There was a huge lake, with a Giant Squib on it! And there was giant carriage and ship!

And they had a Forest and fields...

And there was that three that..._moved_ _and attacked people_.

"Who would plant a three that attacks people?" his father frowned, perhaps wondering if Harry had tried to get close to it...

Harry just smirked as if he had a privet joke and carried on talking with the Gingers about another ginger, a Berky or Perky or whatever.

At lunch they returned to the castle.

Dudley gulped as they entered in the Great Hall.

They were so many students. Wizards.

"Mum – Bill!" _another ginger_ said as he sat next to them. "And your uncles...hi. What are you doing here?"

His mother talked to him about some test and goblins and Dudley just stared at his plate, not really sure if he could eat any of that, but still, so, _so_ hungry.

Then – to his horror – three more Gingers came, two of them twins.

Oh, Dudley remembered them, how couldn't he? They were the ones who gave him that candy. You know, _that one_.

Harry was talking with the Gingers and Dudley wondered why had him and his parents went there.

They had been ignored, intimidated and _hungry_.

Yes, Hagworts seemed _amazing_, but they weren't really wanted there.

Then a bushy haired girl came too, with a weird name like Her-My-Your or One or whatever.

They all ate and the Dursleys were still left alone as if they weren't there.

Dudley presumed that the only reason his father hadn't complained yet was because of all those sticks all wizards had – and especially since it seemed that everyone loved Harry at school.

He was actually surprised by that.

After lunch Harry took him and the two Gingers – the Mom and Bill, who apparently was the delinquent's name – around the castle.

Harry was in front of the group, talking with Bill, Bill's mother was behind them, making polite talk with his mother and his father went next to her, so assure she was safe.

Dudley went a few steps behind them, carefully and curiously looking around.

"First time seeing Hogwarts, boy?"

Dudley jumped and looked around.

"Here, boy, don't frighten yourself! Turn around."

Dudley turned around slowly.

"Hi." A painting waved at him.

"...Y-y-you t-talked." Dudley stuttered.

"Oh, a muggle, are you? You're Potter's relative?"

"He's my cousin."

"I heard he's not treated that well at home...is it true?"

"What? He-he-"

By the time Dudley finished explaining and making excuses, he noticed that he was alone in that hall (well, without counting with the paintings).

"Mom? Dad?"

Gulping, Dudley went on his own to find them.

What had seemed magnificent before now was terrifying.

There were doors that wouldn't open, some that refused to open, others which weren't doors after all, the stairs could _move_ and took him somewhere he wasn't sure it was the way, there were traps in some steps and there was some kind of ghost who decided to follow him around and throw things at him.

Luckily he got bored and left the muggle alone shortly after.

Dudley sighed as he saw him getting away and walked with a careful step. He had been running away from it and now he was certain he was lost.

Bugger.

The halls were empty, he wasn't even sure in which floor he was and...well, did he really need another reason to feel doomed?

No, he didn't.

He was mumbling under his breath about what a great idea it had been for him to come there when he heard a noise.

"Who-Who's there?" he asked, hoping it wasn't another useless painting. The last one he tried to ask directions from just told him his life story. Twice.

"Pfffffff!"

Oh.

It was a cat.

He sighed. "I suppose you can't tell me how to get to get to Harry or somewhere I know, can you?" he sighed.

Nothing happened. The cat blinked and kept staring at him.

Uh. Maybe he shouldn't expect too much of it, even if he was in a magical place.

Dudley was about to give another step when he heard another noise.

He was sure it was human this time.

He turned to the sound of the noise and found a door right in front of him.

It was a girl's bathroom.

He didn't want to get in. What if it was charmed to do _something_ to him? It was a girl's bathroom after all...

...but he needed help. He was lost.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Dudley grabbed the door handle, turned it and opened the door.

He got in.

Nothing happened to him.

"Maybe I _am_ expecting too much..."

"What are you doing here? You're a boy."

Dudley looked to who had said that.

It was a girl.

Okay, so usually that was expected in a bathroom, but she was different.

She was a ghost. Not like the ghost that had been chasing him, that one was more...solid and colourful.

She was just like ghosts should be.

...and kid of pretty, in a nerdy way.

"S-Sorry, I got lost..."

"I think it's pretty clear this is a lady's room." She crossed her arms and looked at him from where she was floating. "Even from outside."

"I need help getting back to Harry and-"

"Harry? Harry who?" she suddenly seemed interested and flew closer to him.

"Potter...?"

"You know Harry?" she beamed.

"Yeah, he's my cousin...do _you_ know him?"

"Know him? I've seen him naked!"

"Hum, me too?"

She squealed.

"So, what do you need help for?"

"Oh, you see I'm a...mingle? I don't know the word...I'm not a wizard so I don't really know the way around here and-"

"Oh, you mean muggle! Don't worry, that's normal! My parents were muggles too, I didn't have a clue about how to act around here when I first come to Hogwarts..."

"R-really?" Dudley felt reassured. Maybe it was normal to get lost and talk to ghosts around here.

Maybe he could perhaps a little fit in a bit.

"Absolutely!" she waved her hand as to dismiss the problem "So, you want a tour?" she smiled again.

"Sure!" he made a small smile back. Finally, someone around that castle that didn't ignore him or sent him creepy looks! Someone who actually helped him out!

"Oh, I'm Myrtle, by the way."

"Dudley. Pleasure to meet you." He added the last sentence, remembering his manners around girls.

Myrtle giggled and flew to next to the door, which Dudley opened before the two of them got out.

"So...in which floor are we?" Dudley asked as they started walking – well, him, she was floating – down the hall.

She laughed and told him they were on the second floor.

Dudley could have sworn he thought it was the fifth before she had answered him.

00000

"...and then he just ran away!"

"Ahahah...!"

Dudley smiled and was about to say something when his stomach groaned.

Both stared at it.

"Eh...I guess it's getting pretty late..." Dudley tried not to blush.

They had spent the whole afternoon wandering around the halls – except when students went for breaks, then Dudley insisted on hiding somewhere so he could be sure no one would jinx him – and just taking to each other.

It had been...nice, Dudley accepted embarrassingly, really nice.

"It's time for the evening feast, come on, I'll walk you there." Myrtle said, leading the way down the hall "Now it's really easy anyways, just down the stairs at the end of the hall and turn left."

"Stairs...left." Dudley repeated, trying to memorize it so he wouldn't get lost again.

N-not that he was planning on returning to Hogwarts or anything!...Of course not!

He wasn't!

"Hey, Myrtle...do you eat?" he asked. Little did he know – for he hadn't touched the subject before – that Moaning Myrtle took everything to the heart about being dead and so even less how she reacted to the innocent question.

"N-No!" she cried out, tears forming in her eyes "I can't because I'm dead!" and she floated away, going through a wall, crying.

"Myrtle! H-hey, Myrtle!" he called her.

But as she didn't return and students started to appear, since it _was_ time for the evening feast, Dudley sighed and went to the Great Hall.

He looked around.

...Which table had he sat at lunch...?

"Dudley! Over here! Oh, Duddykins!" he heard his mother call and wave from the red and gold table.

He blushed and was glad, for a moment, Myrtle wasn't there to hear that.

Dudley went to the table and sat between Harry and his mother.

"Hey, Dudley." Harry said, not even really looking at him.

"Hi."

"Oh, Dudley! Mommy was so worried! We thought we lost you and we couldn't find you!" his mother hugged him, her worry for him making her forget about their image around the wizards.

"It's alright. I found someone who helped me out...hey, Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked surprised, probably not expecting his cousin to actually speak with him. ...Loser.

"Do you know a ghost named Myrtle?"

"Myrtle? Oh, you mean Moaning Myrtle?"

"I-I suppose..."

"Yeah. Was she the one who found you?"

Dudley found strange that Harry was keeping the conversation – not only actually keeping it but also not turning it into some argument – before he noticed how his cousin's hands were slightly trembling and he suddenly remembered that after that meal Harry was going to face some challenge.

Now he realized that Harry probably needed something to distract him from what was coming to him.

Taking – some, not that much, mind you – pity out of his cousin he decided to be polite and talk too.

"Yeah. She was nice and..."

"She didn't start crying?" he asked surprised, again.

"No, she gave me a tour of the grounds...she only cried before I got here, I don't really understand why..." Dudley put some food in his plate.

"She is called _Moaning_ Myrtle for a reason, you know." The bushy haired girl that sat on Harry's other side said "She's very..._touchy_ about being dead."

Dudley blinked at the girl. Had she just invited herself into the conversation...?

She blinked back at him.

Oh right, now Dudley recognized her – she had been at lunch too. Hermanmoster or whatever was her name.

"I didn't know that. She didn't cry during the whole afternoon, so I don't..."

"She didn't? Well...then it appears she broke her own record."

Dudley frowned. It seems like...Myrtle was disliked around here.

He didn't understand why, she _had_ been nice to him...

At some point the Headmaster – an old man in a purple dress – got up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch pitch for the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry seemed even more nervous as he got up – ah, weak – and the whole table where he was before applauded for him – with the exception of Dudley's father. Dudley did it quietly and subtly, trying to fit in.

Now Dudley and his parents were even more uncomfortable than at lunch, because this time Harry wasn't there to explain or introduce things.

But five minutes later everyone got up and started to leave. The Dursleys tried to get away from the Weasels ad mixed into the crowd.

"Thank God we got rid of them," his father said "if I had to see another red hair or hear about how exciting it is to speak to mongles and how would that Arnold love to see us..."

His mother opened her mouth to talk but then they heard a familiar name said by someone walking behind them.

"...I'm sure Potter will find an absurd way to look like a hero... such a cheeky arrogant ignorant, just like his father..."

"Now, Severus..."

"Snape?" Petunia turned around.

"...Petunia." a man with greasy hair and hooked nose said, next to that McGiggles Professor.

"Y-you..you know each other?" McGiggles asked.

"Who is this man, Petunia?" Vernon asked.

"We...used to be neighbours, when we were kids."

The crowd bumped into them and kept going as they stood in silence.

"Indeed."

"I had...no idea." McGiggles said.

Snake was even paler than before and gulped.

They all awkwardly walked to what should be a pitch but actually was a plant made labyrinth.

They parted there, McGiggles joined the giant, the gnome and the weird faced creep and Snape sat with the other teachers.

Dudley and his parents went to the other sits and ended up right at the end, next to the exit.

McGiggles and a man talked to Harry and the ones who were also competing and then they went all to different places.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, on eighty-five points each Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School! In..."

"So the kid is in first?" Vernon said "Hmpt, I wasn't expecting that. Of course only freaks like wizards would accept him..."

With that, Dudley got distracted and didn't hear the rest of the speech.

Then a whistle was heard and Harry and the smiley one entered into the maze.

Nothing happened for a while until the whistle was heard again and the Bulgarian entered too.

Another moment in which nothing happened and then the pretty girl got in too.

For the next five minutes Dudley stared at the maze, but as no one could see what was happening on the inside he just sighed.

So this is what wizards watched for fun?

Dudley looked at the sky, the other people who sat on the benches, the maze again and then the fields around the pitch.

Wait, was that...?

"Mum? Can I just go down? I'll be right next to the pitch..."

His mother was staring at where the Professors sat. "What? ...of course, sugar, if that's what you like."

So Dudley got out of the benches and went behind them, finding exactly what he thought it was there.

Or, rather she.

"Myrtle." He said.

He couldn't see her that well, it was dark, which although made her more vivid, they were also outside, which made her...blend with the scenario.

"Oh. It's you."

"I'm...I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know you were a bit...touchy about that subject..." he mumbled, looking at his shifting feet.

Myrtle looked at him carefully. "It's alright." She said slowly.

"Ace!" he smiled at her.

He sat down and she got into a sitting position, floating next to him.

"You came to watch the tournament?"

"Yeah, I could float above the maze and see everything...but..." he ghostly cheeks got a deeper silver tone "I rather talk to you."

Dudley blushed too and blinked.

"O-oh. H-hey, Myrtle? Can I try to touch you?"

She turned her head to him quickly. "W-what?"

"It's...is it possible?"

"You can get trough me...and it feels like getting a cold bath." She said in a dark tone.

"No, I mean... I'll show you, stand still."

Dudley gulped and reached his hand to her face. Slowly he moved it so it was just barely in contact with the ghost's skin and traced her cheeks with his fingers lightly, just feeling a bit cold on his fingertips.

"See?"

She blinked at him and then she started to cry.

"Oh, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to make you-" he jumped closer to her and made a movement to grab her – stopping just in time remembering he couldn't touch her.

"N-nobody tried to do that to me...ever! And-and I'm dead over fifty years!" she sobbed.

Suddenly hit very hard on Dudley that the girl next to him was dead.

She had died in school – how he didn't know – but she was young and from what he had heard she had never been liked as a ghost.

"Myrtle..." he said in a small tone.

Nodding firmly, he pulled his hand up again and made the same movement than before, but this time in her hair.

He was surprised that it felt just like real hair – and a soft one.

She was an outcast. She probably had been bullied by people like him all her life – and death. She lived in a bathroom that no one ever visited unless to do forbidden things. She had been promised over and over that she would be visited - even by Dudley's own cousin.

She was _dead_.

She had died while studying in Hagworts, and because she was a wizard now she had to spend eternity in a cheap fake shadow of herself.

As Dudley tried to touch her again he decided that magic wasn't something to be envied after all.

OooooooooooooO

**Sorry for taking so long! I had an idea of what I wanted to write in here – oh, and how much fun I had writing things from Dudley's PoV – but I always got stuck on a part and had to check on the book and...well xD**** – still, you have to forgive me – **_**eleven pages**_**! Yeah, that's how much I wrote! xD**

**So I decided to try to make a 'what if the Dursleys had been invited too for the Final Task?' (which was something I wanted to do for a while and now I just got the perfect chance!)**

**I hope you understood the names Dudley gave to everyone (if you don't, tell me and I'll explain to you who is who) and why did Myrtle just start to speak with Dudley (she got interested because he was Harry's cousin and then... she sorta liked him for himself? xD yeah, that's pretty much it.**

OooooooooooooO

The next chapter will be about _Rita Seeker_with:

- Harry Potter (suggested by polofreak15 and Millie 55) / Argus Filch (suggested by Jeje) / Vernon Dursley (suggested by Goldieflow)

(this time it was hard to choose between your suggestions, I really wanted to have Hagrid and Remus and even Hermione, but I could only pick 3... *sighs*)

Remember, the1st reviewer can pick someone else who wasn't those 3! (Somehow this was either forgotten in the previous voting or Alice J. Wiggin simply preferred the options)

- Hogwarts / Books' Time / Drink

OooooooooooooO

The next will be about _Minerva McGonagall_, give me ideas!


End file.
